Une Histoire de Poêle Vengeresse
by J. Islington
Summary: Réécriture de "Frying Pan". Ce n'était pas parce que Sophie était capable de rationaliser beaucoup de choses qu'elle se sentait prête à accepter l'intrusion de Pitch dans la chambre de son fils. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon coup de poêle dans la tête pour exprimer son avis sur la question?


_..._

 _Bon._

 _Alors comment dire._

 _En 2012, à l'époque où "Les Cinq Légendes" venait de sortir, j'avais commencé à écrire cette fanfiction nommée Frying Pan. C'était l'une des toutes premières fanfictions du côté francophone du fandom sur ce site et à ce jour, il s'agit encore de celle pour laquelle j'ai reçu le plus de reviews. C'était l'époque où je portais encore le pseudo "Anima-Celesta". Dieu, ça me rajeunit pas._

 _A la base, Frying Pan aurait dû être un simple OS mais pour une raison obscure, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de transformer ça en fic à chapitres. Et parce que j'étais un lycéen qui réfléchissait pas franchement à ce qu'il écrivait, je suis vite parti dans des délires sans queue ni tête. C'était une très, très mauvaise idée de ma part. Mais bon. Passons._

 _Venons en maintenant au texte que vous apprêtez à lire._

 _Ce que vous avez sous les yeux est la réécriture de ce qu'aurait dû être Frying Pan. A savoir, juste un OS sur Sophie et sa poêle vengeresse. Ça faisait un moment que l'idée de réécrire cette fic me trottait dans la tête pour plusieurs raisons: d'abord, parce que j'ai une certaine affection pour le texte original même si je le trouve mal écrit... Et sérieux, n'allez **pas** lire ce torchon: déjà, cette fic est inachevée. Ensuite, la seule raison pour laquelle je le laisse ce machin en ligne, c'est parce que ça me ferait bizarre de ne plus le voir dans la rubrique "manage stories" du site._

 _L'autre raison est lié au fait qu'en 7 ans, mon style d'écriture s'est beaucoup amélioré. Et mon humour aussi, j'espère, parce que cette fic est censée être humoristique à la base._

 _Et puis aussi, j'ai commencé à lire les romans de William Joyce il y a pas longtemps. Ça m'a rappelé pourquoi j'étais tombé sous le charme des Cinq Légendes, à l'époque._

 _Du coup... Voilà. C'est la réécriture de Frying Pan que personne n'avait demandé. Enfin bref._

 _Je fais le disclaimer et puis après je vous laisse lire, promis._

 _ **Disclaimer:** A l'exception de Ian, aucun des personnages des Cinq Légendes en m'appartiennent. Ils sont tous la propriété de Dreamworks et de William Joyce._

 _ **Personnages:** Sophie, Pitch_

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Sophie Bennett s'estimait plutôt ouverte d'esprit: le meilleur ami de son frère était Jack Frost en personne et elle connaissait personnellement la Fée des Dents, le Marchand de Sable, le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques. La jeune femme croyait en eux du plus profond de son cœur depuis toute petite et elle était toujours prête à croire à de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles personnes. Sophie aurait cru en l'existence d'une Grande Citrouille Sidérale des Souhaits si on lui en avait parlé.

Si une armée de petites fées colibris déferlait sur le monde toutes les nuits pour collecter les dents perdues des enfants, alors pourquoi pas une citrouille qui exauce les vœux ?

Et s'il arrivait à la citrouille en question de se livrer à des actes de cannibalisme immondes en dévorant de délicieux potages fait à partir de ses congénères cucurbitacées, Sophie aurait sûrement trouvé le moyen d'accepter la chose pourvu qu'il y ait une explication valable pour ces actes. Ou tout du moins, la jeune femme essaierait de rationaliser la chose.

Ce qui, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez quand il est question de cannibalisme, est une chose assez ardue. Même lorsqu'il est question de citrouilles.

Sophie Bennett, donc, était indubitablement ouverte d'esprit. Cette ouverture d'esprit pouvait cependant disparaître en un éclair si certaines conditions n'étaient pas réunies. Comme dit précédemment, l'absence d'explication rationnelle la rebutait. Dans le cas présent, Pitch répondait à ce critère : il avait besoin de la peur des enfants pour exister. Et puis bon... Se glisser silencieusement dans leurs chambres pour leur donner des cauchemars, c'était son boulot.

Sophie savait ce que son frère, Jack et leurs amis gardiens pensaient du croquemitaine. Pitch n'était pas un individu fréquentable. On pouvait même dire que c'était une sacrée ordure. Sophie voulait bien l'admettre parce qu'elle avait suffisamment entendu d'histoires horribles sur son compte en grandissant, mais elle pensait aussi que la peur était nécessaire au développement des enfants. Surmonter les cauchemars de Pitch, c'était apprendre à dompter ses peurs plus tard.

Sauf qu'il y avait un problème avec ce raisonnement.

Oh, trois fois rien.

Un tout petit, minuscule détail sans importance.

Toutes ces belles paroles sur l'utilité de Pitch dans le développement des enfants entraient en totale contradiction avec la Deuxième Condition A Remplir Pour Que Sophie Bennett Rationalise Vos Actes Moralement Douteux.

Cette deuxième condition était la suivante : _**personne**_ ne touche à un seul cheveu de Ian Bennett, fils unique de Sophie et sa plus grande fierté. Et comme venait de le constater la jeune femme en allant vérifier que son fils était bien au lit et pas en train de jouer à la gameboy sous les draps, c'était exactement ce que Pitch était en train de faire.

En d'autres termes, le croquemitaine pouvait traumatiser tout les gamins du monde si ça le chantait et la jeune femme n'y trouverait rien à redire aussi longtemps que Ian ne faisait pas partie de "tout les gamins du monde".

Comme quoi, la Citrouille Sidérale des Souhaits n'a pas le monopole dans l'art des comportement moralement douteux.

Sur le moment, Sophie ne l'avait pas reconnu : la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le croquemitaine, c'était une bonne vingtaine d'années plus tôt et à l'époque, elle avait quatre ans. Du coup, son premier réflexe fut de se demander pourquoi diable y avait-il un parfait inconnu dans la chambre de son fils ?

Et puis elle avait aperçu le cheval noir aux yeux dorés luisant qui tournait autour de Ian, profondément endormi. Le petit garçon remuait dans son lit, en proie à un horrible cauchemar. Sophie comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Pitch, de son côté, n'avait absolument pas remarqué la présence de cette adulte qui l'observait par la porte entrebâillée de la chambre. Il était bien trop occupé à savourer la peur délectable qui se dégageait du petit Ian.

En silence, Sophie s'éloigna de la chambre de son fils. Elle supposait qu'elle pouvait toujours appeler Jack et le reste des gardiens à la rescousse pour virer ce malotru de la chambre de Ian. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, il était fort possible que Pitch soit déjà reparti. Et dans l'infime possibilité qu'il soit encore là au moment de leur arrivée, ils allaient se battre à grands renforts de cris de guerre dramatiques, de sable magique et de jets de glace. Sophie préférerait éviter d'en arriver là : elle tenait à revoir son chèque de caution le jour où elle rendrait les clefs de l'appartement à son propriétaire.

Aux yeux de Sophie, la survie de son appartement (et, par extension, de son compte en banque) était plus importante que les griefs millénaires d'une bande d'esprits fans de batailles épiques. Elle allait s'occuper du Problème Pitch elle-même. Et avec une approche furtive, de préférence, histoire de ne pas réveiller Ian.

La jeune femme se dirigea très calmement dans sa cuisine et fouilla dans ses placards. Quelques instants plus tard, Sophie trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : une petite poêle en fonte, laquée rouge et très lourde. Ca avait été un cadeau de son père lorsqu'elle avait commencé à vivre seule. A l'époque, Sophie s'en servait beaucoup. Mais depuis la naissance de Ian, elle avait investi dans des poêles un peu plus grandes que le cadeau de son père, histoire de pouvoir préparer plus de nourriture.

A défaut de s'en servir pour cuisiner, Sophie s'était souvent fait la réflexion que cette poêle ferait une arme fabuleuse en cas de cambriolage. C'était l'occasion de tester sa théorie. Bon, bien sûr, son sujet de test ne serait pas un cambrioleur, mais bon. Elle faisait avec les moyens du bord, voilà tout. Et puis tout comme un hypothétique cambrioleur, Pitch n'avait rien à faire chez elle. C'était du pareil au même dans le fond.

Pauvre Pitch. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Sophie refit le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Elle s'y glissa discrètement, veillant à ne surtout pas faire grincer la porte et se planta derrière le croquemitaine pas méfiant pour deux sous.

Le cauchemar qui flottait au-dessus de Ian, par contre, remarqua la mère outragée et sa poêle menaçante. Il écarquilla comiquement ses yeux avant de pousser un gémissement pitoyable. Cela fit tiquer Pitch qui amorça un geste pour se retourner et découvrir ce qui inquiétait tant sa créature, mais c'était trop tard.

La poêle rouge vengeresse s'abattit sur le crâne du croquemitaine.

Il tomba comme une masse, assommé. Pour faire bonne mesure, Sophie redonna un second coup.

Satisfaite de son œuvre, la jeune femme jeta un regard curieux à son fils. Puisque le cauchemar ne s'était pas volatilisé, il était clair que le bruit sourd provoqué par la chute de Pitch n'avait pas réveillé le petit. Tant mieux.

Sophie abaissa son arme improvisée et s'approcha du lit de son fils. Le cauchemar eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle approcha sa main de lui, mais redevînt aussi doux lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme lui rendirent sa forme originelle : celle d'un beau rêve de sable doré.

« Une bonne chose de faite, souffla Sophie en prenant le soin de border correctement son fils. »

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le corps inanimé de Pitch. Comme dans un film d'action bourré de clichés, Sophie fit craquer son cou. Son travail n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Elle le saisit par les jambes et entreprit de le traîner hors de l'appartement. Puis, après réflexion, Sophie décida de carrément le virer de l'immeuble.

Si n'importe quel adulte raisonnable (comprendre incapable de voir les esprits) avait jeté un coup d'œil dans les couloirs de l'immeuble cette nuit-là, il aurait vu une Sophie en sueur traîner un corps invisible et pester contre les crétins des alpes cauchemardesques.

Fort heureusement, personne ne vit la jeune femme se débattre avec le poids mort que représentait un Pitch assommé.

Elle l'abandonna dans une ruelle adjacente à l'immeuble, au milieu des poubelles.

Le lendemain matin, passé le moment de confusion intense et les questions existentielles du type "où suis-je ?" et "que m'est-il arrivé ?", Pitch contempla avec incrédulité les objets que lui avait laissé son agresseuse. Le premier était une vieille couverture, sous laquelle il avait passé le reste de la nuit. Sophie, en proie à une pointe de culpabilité, la lui avait donné, ainsi qu'un coussin pour sa tête.

Pitch supposa que venant de la folle qui l'avait sauvagement agressé, ce petit geste était d'une grande prévenance.

Le dernier objet, en revanche, était beaucoup moins prévenant.

Il s'agissait d'une note pliée en deux. Le message qu'elle contenait tenait en une ligne et quatre mots:

 _« Fais un régime, bordel ! »_

Et c'était tout.

Fatigué, Pitch passa une main lasse sur son crâne douloureux. A une époque, il se serait précipité chez lui pour préparer une vengeance machiavélique. Mais c'était il y a des années et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de rentrer chez lui. Au point où il en était, hein. Pitch ne pouvait pas tomber encore plus bas qu'après sa défaite contre les Gardiens, vingt ans plus tôt, lorsque ses propres cauchemars s'étaient retournés contre lui.

Décidé à ne pas retenter l'expérience du coup de poêle en fonte, Pitch regagna sa tanière et ne s'approcha plus du fils de Sophie Bennett.


End file.
